Ashley Tanner
by Myra109
Summary: What if DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle had an older sister named Ashley? AU
1. Stephanie Tanner Is Going To Make It (1)

_Hello, everyone!_

 _This is a prompt from Movies And TV Shows AU._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Full House or its characters. Ashley Tanner is an idea from Movies And TV Shows AU._**

* * *

"Good luck, Stephanie!" Jesse called, waving goodbye to his niece as she followed DJ out the front door.

"Have fun!" Ashley added.

The door shut behind the two girls, and Danny glanced between his brother in law, friend, and oldest daughter.

"I'm glad that's over," Danny breathed.

"I still remember DJ's first day of school. She was fine, but Danny, Pam, and even Ashley had identical breakdowns," Jesse laughed.

"At least Stephanie didn't freak out. When I had my first day of school, I clung to my mom's leg for an hour!" Joey exclaimed.

As if on cue, the door opened, and Stephanie Tanner stepped inside.

"I've changed my mind!" she yelled, her voice thick with apprehension and unshed tears. "I'm not going!"

Jesse and Joey blinked in surprise, but Ashley had almost expected this. She knew her little sister like the back of her hand, and she knew that Stephanie, despite her seemingly bullet proof excitement and confidence, wouldn't be able to attend to school without at least a small case of first day of school jitters.

Stephanie plopped herself down on the steps leading away from the door, and Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you want to go?" He asked.

"I'm sick," Stephanie lied.

"You don't look sick," Joey pointed out.

"But I am," Stephanie said before giving a weak and obviously fake cough.

"Come on," Joey chuckled. "If you're going to fake being sick, at least do it right," he said before turning his lips in and hacking into his fist. Stephanie mimicked him. "Yeah, really _hack_. Now, you're getting it!"

DJ rushed back inside and said, "Steph, we're going to miss the- are you okay?" She exclaimed upon seeing her sister's imitation of a sick person.

"Now, you're tricking people!" Joey laughed, although he was still worried about Stephanie's anxiety about school and her refusal to go to Kindergarten.

"You go ahead, Deej," Ashley told her. "I'll drive Stephanie."

DJ, a little confused, nodded. She obviously wanted to ask more questions, but if Ashley had to pick the one thing that she admired about DJ the most, DJ Tanner knew how to pick her battles. If she continued to press you on something, it must be important to her.

"Stephanie, you need to go to school," Danny said, sternly, after DJ left.

Stephanie sighed before shaking her head, her anxiety written clearly across her face.

"Stephanie, once you get there, it won't be so bad," their dad added.

Stephanie shook her head again.

Ashley stepped forward and nodded at her father.

"I've got this, Dad," she whispered.

Her father had complete trust in Ashley when it came to discipline, so he took a step back and leaned against the couch beside Joey and Jesse.

"Steph," Ashley said, kneeling down in front of her little sister. "I'm going to tell you a story, okay?"

Stephanie's eyes sparkled with interest.

"Five-almost-six year old Ashley Tanner woke up on August tenth like so many other kids, ready for her first day of school. She thought she could do it; she was so excited, but the minute she grabbed her lunch box, the first day of school jitters caught up to her. She started sobbing, wailing, and her father freaked out a little, but her mother… her mother was very calm about it. She knelt on the floor and do you want to know what she told Ashley Tanner?"

Stephanie leaned forward, wanting to hear more.

"She said… 'baby girl, today is a big step for you, and coming from someone who has taken a lot of big steps in their life, big steps are scary. You're afraid of falling flat on your face, just like I am when I take big steps. But the truth is… I never regretted taking those big steps because if I hadn't taken some very big steps, I never would've married your father and you wouldn't be here.'

"Steph, there are going to be some scary things in this life, but sometimes the best things can be born from the scariest ones. If you go to school today, twenty years from now, you could own the most successful business in all of San Francisco. You could meet your future husband at school. You could meet your best friend. But the thing is… you won't know until you get there, will you?

"Steph, I will stay with you today, and I won't leave your side until you say I can. I promise."

Stephanie smiled.

"Will you go to school?" Ashley asked.

Stephane nodded. "Yeah!"

Jesse gaped. "How did she-"

Danny shrugged. "Ashley always knows what to do when it comes to discipline. She can get DJ to clean her room; she can get Stephanie to do the dishes; she can even get Michelle to eat her food instead of spitting it up all over the place… most of the time, anyway."

"She has a gift," Joey added.

"Besides, Kindergarten will be easy!" Stephanie exclaimed. "I already know my alphabet and how to write my name and I can read a few of those books on my bookshelf. Not all of them, but DJ's helping me to learn how to read the rest of them."

Ashley stared at her sister with raised eyebrows. A five year old that can read a book from cover to cover?

Ashley grinned.

* * *

Ashley Tanner speaking. I love all of my siblings, but I know that Stephanie will be the one to truly reach for the stars. I know DJ and Michelle will have good lives. They'll have families, careers, and they'd have ultimately great lives…

But Stephanie would be the one to truly make it. She'd make her mark on the world, make a name for herself, go down in history. I believe that with my whole heart.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think in the form of a review or a PM! I love feedback, but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary._

 _I hope you have a great day and i hope you liked the chapter! I will so you all next time, so until then, goodbye, everyone!_


	2. Those Are Going To Be The Luckiest Kids

_Hello, everyone! Welcome back to **Ashley Tanner.** I hope you enjoy chapter 2._

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Full House or any of its characters.**_

* * *

"What have I told you about messing with my stuff without permission? I told you girls to stay out of my room, and you deliberately disobeyed me!"

Ashley walked into the next room, and she found DJ and Kimmy sitting on Jesse's bed, looking ashamed and frightened by Jesse's temper. Jesse was holding up a disk and glaring at the girls, looking angrier than Ashley had even seen her laid back Uncle Jesse.

"I spent all night working on this jingle, and Joey is away for the weekend, so now, redoing it is going to be incredibly hard," Jesse told them. "Did you girls even think before you disobeyed me or did you just not listen to me at all?"

DJ swallowed, but before she could reply, Jesse pointed at the door.

"Out," he ordered.

"We're sorry," DJ rushed to say, but Jesse shook his head.

"I don't want to hear it. Go to your room, and I don't want to hear a peep out of you two. I need peace and quiet if I'm going to fix this," he said.

DJ, pouting with watery eyes, exited the room, shortly followed by Kimmy, but as they left the room, Ashley entered it.

"What happened?" she asked.

Jesse sighed. "I told them not to mess with my stuff and to stay out of my room, but they disobeyed me, and they erased the jingle Joey and I stayed up all night to finish. All our hard work, gone, and on the same night Joey's out of town. I don't know how I'm going to fix this."

Ashley smiled. "You'll figure something out, and if you need any help, Michelle, Dad, and I would be happy to give you some."

Jesse laughed before his smile dropped as he pursed his lips.

"Do you think I overreacted?" he asked. "With DJ, I mean?"

Ashley shook her head. "No. DJ deserved to get yelled at. She erased your jingle, but most of all, she disobeyed you. DJ needs to learn that actions have consequences. You did the right thing."

Jesse nodded, but he didn't look entirely convinced.

* * *

"Guess what?" DJ exclaimed as she walked in from the garage. "Uncle Jesse got me a brand new pair of drums."

Ashley gaped at her Uncle Jesse as he followed DJ inside.

"You gave her drums for breaking into your room, not listening to you, and erasing your jingle," Ashley realized. "I don't mean to question your parenting and discipline skills, but how could you think that was a good idea? Rewarding DJ for doing something wrong? That's like a police officer giving a cake and a free pass to a burglar! Kind of, anyway."

Jesse shrugged. "I'm not a good disciplinarian like you. That's not me!"

Ashley nodded. "I understand. That is why I will take care of DJ's punishment, but you have to trust me one hundred percent with disciplining her. You and Dad and Joey."

Jesse nodded. "I trust you, and they do, too."

Ashley nodded. "Good. Because you're going to need to trust me on this one."

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Dad, somebody broke in and destroyed my drums!" DJ cried, gesturing to the tattered and broken remains of her drum set.

Ashley shook her head. "No one broke in. I did this."

"Why?" DJ demanded.

"Because you broke into Uncle Jesse's room when he told you not to. Erasing the jingle, I could've overlooked that. If you didn't know not to go into his room, your punishment would've have been as severe, but he actually told you not to go into his room and you did anyway," Ashley explained. "You're being punished for disobeying. Stephanie and Michelle wouldn't get a free pass if they disobeyed on purpose, so why should you?"

DJ swallowed.

"Exactly," Ashley told her. "I want you to clean up this mess. If you complain at any point about cleaning up or the broken drums or any of that, I will ground you on top of breaking your drums and making you clean it up. Understood?"

DJ nodded. "Okay, Ashley."

Stephanie, standing on the other end of the garage, stepped over a big piece of the metal that once made up a part of the drum, but she misjudged its size and tripped, crying out as she hit the ground.

"Stephanie!" DJ shouted before the adults and Ashley could take a single step. DJ knelt beside the sniffling Stephanie and checked over her bruised up ankle in what was more of a motherly fashion than a sisterly one. "It's just a bruise. It's not twisted. You just need an ice pack, and you'll be good to go in a few hours."

"See what I mean?" Ashley asked Uncle Jesse. "I'm sure she won't go into your room without permission again."

Joey, back from his trip out of town, blinked. "I still can't believe you actually destroyed the drums, though. We could be at least donated them or sold them. Those things are really expensive, you know."

Ashley smiled, mischievously. "Those weren't her drums. I found those at a garage sale for thirty bucks and made her think they were her drums. Her drums are hidden in the attic. I'll give them back to her when she does something to _truly_ deserve them."

Joey chuckled before high fiving Ashley for her brilliant thinking, not only with the drums, but with DJ's punishment as a whole.

* * *

The punishment and the lesson DJ learned that day aren't even what I think about the most. What I think about is the way DJ took care of Stephanie that day, helping her to rest her bruised ankle, getting her ice packs, and Tylenol if she needed it. Almost like a mother would take care of her child, and all I can think is how lucky DJ's future kids are going to be to have her as a mother.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I plan to be back very soon with the next one. Until then, please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM (keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary). Goodbye, everyone!_


	3. Stephanie Tanner Is Going To Make It (2)

_Hello, everyone. Here is chapter 3 of Ashley Tanner. I hope you like it._

 _This takes place in the episode Honey, I Broke The House._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Full House in any way, shape, or form. The character Ashley Tanner was an idea given to me by Movies And TV Shows AU._**

* * *

"Steph, do you know how worried we were?" Danny demanded. "I was seconds away from calling the police to report you missing!"

Stephanie flinched at her father's raised voice and angry tone, and Ashley pitied her. Their father didn't mean to shout; he had been so worried about Stephanie, all the emotions that came with discovering his daughter was missing were coming out at once, and he didn't even notice he was yelling or that Stephanie was the verge of tears because these emotions were clouding his vision.

"What were you thinking?" Danny asked. "You weren't thinking, were you? Stephanie-"

Ashley placed a hand on her father's chest, causing him to stop scolding Stephanie and turn to his oldest daughter.

"Dad, I've got this, okay?" she whispered. "You should go calm down. I know you were worried, but getting angry won't help Stephanie."

Danny sighed. He saw Ashley's point. The man nodded at his daughter before disappearing into the kitchen.

Ashley took Stephanie's hand and walked up the stairs with her little sister. The two girls entered the room Stephanie shared with Michelle, the one next to Jesse's room (Ashley shared with DJ across the hall), and Ashley sat Stephanie down on her bed.

"Stephanie, why did you run away from home?" Ashley asked.

Stephanie shrugged, tears springing to her eyes. "I broke the kitchen."

Ashley laughed. "You ran away because you broke the kitchen?"

Stephanie nodded. "Daddy was so mad, and even if I give you all the money in my piggy bank, it won't be enough to pay for it! I thought Daddy didn't want me anymore."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Daddy wants you, Steph. I know he looked and sounded really angry downstairs, but you should've seen him when he couldn't find you. He almost had a panic attack."

Stephanie pursed her lips, but she didn't seem to feel any better.

Ashley smiled. "You want to hear a story?"

Stephanie perked up. Ashley's stories always comforted her because the younger girl could relate to them and know that she wasn't alone in whatever problem she was having.

"I was a little younger than you. Seven years old. DJ wasn't even born yet," Ashley told her. "Mom and Dad told me not to play with the stove, but I didn't listen. I caused a fire and burned a family heirloom, our great-great grandmother's necklace, and Mom and Dad were so mad. I thought because I burned the necklace and a few other things... they didn't want me anymore.

"Uncle Jesse was staying in a motel down the street, so that night, I snuck out and went to his hotel room. You want to know what our parents said when Uncle Jesse brought me back? It's something you need to hear," Ashley said.

"They told me that all of those things are material possessions. The counter, the stove, the pots, the cabinets, the papers, and magazines, and books. Even the necklace. We could replace all of that, except for the necklace, but even though we couldn't replace the necklace, that heirloom wouldn't have mattered at all if they lost me. They told me I mattered way more than any object in this house.

"Stephanie, the kitchen, the car, the table, those can all be fixed and replaced, but there is only one Stephanie Tanner. I don't care if you completely destroyed the house, as long as you're safe and our family is safe."

Stephanie sniffled before diving forward and wrapping her arms around Ashley's neck.

"Thank you," she whispered before pulling back. "I'll do some of the housework so Daddy can work overtime to make up for the money to fix the wall."

Ashley smiled. "That seems like a great idea. I'll help you."

Stephanie shook her head. "Nope. You need to work, too, so you can help Daddy with the money. I'm getting straight As, but DJ needs to get her math grade up before she can help. Michelle can help, though!"

Ashley grinned, impressed by her sister's logical thinking.

* * *

Impressed doesn't even begin to describe how I felt when Stephanie used logic most eight year olds don't have. She was able to prioritize and organize, almost like a boss organizing their business. She knew Uncle Jesse, Joey, Dad, and I had to work to bring in the money to put food on the table and pay for the repairs, but while most kids would've gladly accepted DJ's help, Stephanie told DJ she needed to bring her D- in math up to a B at least before she could help. Stephanie gave Michelle small but important jobs and even helped Michelle with her manners ("may I have the broom, please?" or "could you move so I can sweep where you're standing? Thank you"). Needless to say, I think she more than made up for what happened with the wall.

Stephanie is going to be the one to make it. At eight years old, she's organizing and planning and prioritizing better than most adults. I could definitely see her as the CEO of a huge company one day. I know DJ and Michelle will have good lives with families, careers, diplomas, and so much more, but I also know that Stephanie will be the one to truly succeed.

* * *

 _I hope you liked the chapter! I know the talk Ashley and Stephanie had is similar to the one Danny and Stephanie had in the show, but I tried to put my own spin on it by adding that story about Ashley and the fire and the heirloom and such._

 _I will see you all next time; I plan to be back soon with the fourth chapter (which will feature Michelle for those of you that have been waiting for her to enter the story more). Until then, I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM! Thank you for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	4. Michelle Needs To Know You Love Her (1)

_Hello! Here's chapter 4! I hope to finish this story today, so we are officially half way through the story (it will be eight chapters total)._

 _Welcome back to **Ashley Tanner.** Enjoy chapter 4!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Full House or its characters. The character Ashley Tanner was an idea given to me by Movies And TV Shows AU._**

* * *

"Stop it!"

Ashley glanced up at Stephanie's loud shout, and she watched as the kitchen door swung open, and Stephanie stormed inside with Michelle on her heels.

"Stop it!" Michelle repeated, stomping her tiny feet.

"Woah," Ashley laughed. "What's going on?"

"Michelle wants to play the shadow game," Stephanie began.

"Michelle wants to play the shadow game," Michelle reiterated.

"And I keep telling her to stop-"

"And I keep telling her to stop-"

Stephanie gestured to Michelle. "But she doesn't!"

Michelle gestured to the empty air to her right. "But she doesn't!"

Ashley sighed. She remembered when DJ and Stephanie went through that phase. DJ played with Ashley; Stephanie played the shadow game with DJ; and going back even further, Ashley played the shadow game with her mother.

"Steph, you move along," Ashley told her. "I'll handle this."

"Thank you!" Stephanie groaned in relief before running for the stairs to escape their younger sister.

"Michelle, it's not polite to copy people," Ashley said.

"Michelle, it's not polite to copy people," Michelle repeated.

"I mean it, Michelle," Ashley told her, sternly.

"I mean it, Michelle," Michelle reiterated.

Ashley picked up her little sister and sat her on the counter so she was eye level with Ashley; Ashley covered Michelle's mouth with her hand, and even when Michelle licked her palm, she didn't remove it. She was pretty used to people licking her palm when she covered their mouths by now, considering she had to do it with her other sisters and even Kimmy when they either said something they weren't supposed to or were about to say something that would get them in a lot of trouble.

"Michelle, I understand that the shadow game is a phase almost every kid goes through," Ashley assured her, "but that does not making copying people and following them around right."

Michelle shrugged in a confused gesture.

"Michelle, it's not right because it seems like your mocking them."

Michelle knit her eyebrows.

"Mocking means to rudely copy someone to make fun of them, and I know that was not your intent, but sometimes it's not about what you mean. It's about what other people see. I know that you're a sweet girl, but if you go following people around and copying everything they do, they may start calling you Michelle the Mocking Girl, and we don't want that."

Michelle shook her head.

"I didn't think so. Now if I move my hand, will you stop copying me?"

Michelle nodded, and Ashley wiped her hand on her jeans.

Michelle hugged Ashley, and Ashley returned the embrace before pulling back to look her sister in the eye.

"Now, Michelle, I do have to punish you because Stephanie told you multiple times to stop, and you refused. Not only that, but you also talked back to me," Ashley told her. "Lucky for you, I already have a fitting punishment in mind."

* * *

"Stop it!"

This time, it was Michelle's loud yell that made Ashley look up from her book as she sat on the living room couch.

Michelle walked into the living room with Stephanie in her heels, and the older girl was smiling as she followed Michelle.

"Stop it!" Stephanie repeated.

"Ashley, I've learned my lesson!" Michelle assured her.

"Ashley, I've learned my lesson!" Stephanie reiterated.

"Just make her stop!" Michelle begged.

"Just make her stop!" Stephanie said.

Ashley laughed. "You played the shadow game with her for five hours, so it's only fair that Stephanie gets the same amount of time. Therefore, she has three more hours."

Michelle groaned, and Stephanie followed suit before they left the room while Ashley chuckled as she turned back to her book.

* * *

The hardest part about being a disciplinarian is making sure the person you are disciplining trusts you and knows that you love them, even if you have to be hard on them sometimes.

This part is especially hard with Michelle. Michelle is only four years old and four year olds misinterpret things often; you yell at her, and she may think you don't like her anymore (like when Uncle Jesse shouted at her last year, and she ran away to Teddy's house). On top of that, Michelle doesn't have a mother in her life; she doesn't know the motherly love Pam would've given her, like Stephanie and DJ and I do. I know my mother would've been able to discipline Michelle, and Michelle would know that Pam loved her, punishment or not.

I'm not my mother. I don't have the experience in motherhood and taking care of others like she did (even before Stephanie, DJ, Michelle, and I came along, she had a younger brother to protect and take care of) . All I can do is learn from my mother, and one of the things I learned from her is even when you're using tough love, the person you're punishing needs to know you love them. It's especially hard to remember that with Michelle because she's younger and doesn't understand the ways of discipline like Stephanie and DJ do.

That's why I need to always remember to make sure that Michelle knows that I love her and that I always will. She's my baby sister, and no matter how many times I punish her, at the end of the day, my love for her will only grow stronger.

* * *

 _I should be back within the next few hours with the next chapter, but until then, I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary) so tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM, and if you do, I will try to get back to you as soon as possible to thank you for taking the time to review and answer any questions you may have. Thank you._

 _Did you like Michelle's punishment? That was my favorite part because I thought it was fitting for what Michelle did wrong._

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	5. Going To Be The Luckiest Kids (2)

_Welcome back to **Ashley Tanner.** I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _This is based off of the episode where DJ gets her own room._

 _Also, just so you know, before this chapter, Ashley and DJ share the bigger bedroom and Michelle and Stephanie share the one beside Uncle Jesse's (Michelle's room in the show), but there will be some changing of rooms in this chapter._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Full House or any of its characters. The character Ashley Tanner was an idea given to me by Movies And TV Shows AU._**

* * *

"I am fifteen years old, Dad. I need my own room," DJ told him as they walked into the kitchen, where Ashley, Jesse, and Joey were sitting at the kitchen table, laughing and joking, but the three adults glanced up when Danny and DJ entered the room.

"DJ, I'm sorry, but there just isn't enough room," Danny told her, exasperated. He'd clearly had this conversation many times before. "And at least you get to share with Ashley. We could've made you share with Stephanie."

"I know, but-" DJ began, disappointment shining in her eyes.

"You know," Ashley said, standing. "There might be away to resolve this situation."

Danny glanced up. "What is it?"

"We could fix up the attic for Uncle Jesse and keep Joey in the garage," Ashley answered. "Then, we can move Michelle and Stephanie into the bigger bedroom that DJ and I are in now. I could get Uncle Jesse's room, and DJ could get Michelle and Stephanie's room."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "That might actually work… It'll take some time and some tools and money, but I don't see why we can't fix up the attic for Jesse and move some of the rooms around."

"Thank you, Dad!" DJ exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her father's waist. "Thank you, Ashley."

"But," Ashley said, "no more whining. DJ, for as long as I can remember, you have been whining about getting your own room, ever since Michelle was born, and you had to share a room with Stephanie. When Uncle Jesse moved in, we moved Stephanie into Michelle's room, and I moved into yours, and then you started whining about having to share a room with me. I understand you wanting your own room. Trust me, I want my own room, too, but I'm mature enough not to whine about it."

DJ nodded. "Sorry. I didn't realize I complained so much, but I will try my hardest to stop whining about stuff like that."

Ashley nodded. "I see we've come to an understanding. If I hear you complain once about how long it's taking to switch the rooms or whatever, we're calling the room switch off. Got it?"

DJ nodded once again.

"Good. Now, let's get this project started," Ashley said to the adults in the room.

"I'll get my tools," Jesse said.

"And I'll get my cleaning supplies," Danny added. "I can't remember the last time we cleaned that attic. Keep Michelle out of the attic until we finish dusting it; the last thing we need is to cause her dust allergy to act up." (I totally made up Michelle having an allergy to dust, but I did it because I have a spin off in mind, do I added that part in).

"Okay, Dad," DJ said. "I'll keep an eye on Michelle."

Ashley smiled. She loved seeing DJ take care of their sisters. It reminded her of how Pam used to take care of them.

* * *

"I haven't had my own room since Uncle Jesse moved in," Ashley said as she walked into what used to be her uncle Jesse's room but was now her's. "I almost forgot what it felt like to have my own space."

Her father chuckled from the doorway. "I almost forgot what it felt like to have my daughter growing up too fast," he said, referring to what DJ had said about being a teenager and needing her own space.

Ashley laughed. "Dad, I may be twenty-five, but I will always be your little girl," she told him, hugging him.

Danny nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. Now, if only DJ and Stephanie could say that now that DJ is a teenager and Stephanie's hit double digits."

Ashley giggled. "What are you going to do when Michelle has her thirteenth birthday?"

"Cry," Danny answered.

"Why does DJ get her own room?" a voice whined from across the hall, and the father and his oldest daughter walked across the hall to see Jesse, Stephanie, DJ, Joey, and Michelle standing in the bedroom the youngest daughters now shared.

DJ sighed, kneeling down in front of Stephanie.

"I'm getting older, Steph, and I need my own space, but I have an idea," she said. "How would all of you like to camp out in the backyard to celebrate finishing this room project?"

"Yay!" Stephanie exclaimed, hugging DJ. "I love that idea."

* * *

I couldn't help but smile as Stephanie embraced DJ, and I realized that DJ had helped Stephanie go from disappointed to excited in a few seconds with a few simple words. She'd found a compromise that cheered Stephanie up in moments, and that night, our family had one of the best nights of our life, sitting out under the stars. Even Kimmy came over, and we all had a great time.

That's what I love about DJ. She has a creative, out of the box, clever kind of thinking that I see in many mothers when their kids are unhappy, and they manage to find a way to cheer the children up with a great idea.

DJ always acted like more of a mother around Stephanie and Michelle than a big sister, and I see her motherly actions and I think… someday, her own kids are going to be very lucky to have her as a mother.

* * *

 _Honestly, not my favorite chapter, but oh, well. I hope you guys liked it anyway._

 _I was originally going to have DJ share a room with Stephanie before she got her own, but the way the rooms would've worked out, two girls would have to be in Michelle's room and two in the bigger bedroom. I thought it would be more likely if the older girls shared the bigger bedroom before they each got their own while Stephanie and Michelle shared the room beside Uncle Jesse's._

 _Recap:_

 _Uncle Jesse: attic_

 _Joey: garage_

 _Ashley: Uncle Jesse's old room_

 _DJ: Michelle's old room (the one Michelle and Stephanie shared in this story)_

 _Michelle and Stephanie share the bigger bedroom._

 _Hope that cleared up any confusion._

 _Anyway, I hope to be back within the next few hours with the next chapter, but until then, I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM! Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	6. Michelle Needs To Know You Love Her (2)

_Hello, everyone. Here's chapter six. This is probably my favorite chapter so far, so I hope you like it as much as I do._

 _This takes place in the episode, Silence Is Not Golden, and is right after the scene where Danny discovers how much money Michelle spent on her Funny Buddy phone calls when the phone bill arrives._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Full House or its characters. The character Ashley Tanner was an idea given to me by Movies And TV Shows AU._**

* * *

"So you knew you were doing something wrong, and yet, you did it anyway," Danny was saying when Ashley stepped into the room.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Apparently, Michelle's Funny Buddy phone calls cost money," Danny told her, handing Ashley the phone bill, and the oldest daughter's eyes bulged upon seeing the cost racked up from Funny Buddy.

"The worst part," Danny added, "is that she knew they cost money but didn't ask me."

Ashley sighed. "Dad, I've got this."

Her father laughed. "You always do, don't you?"

Ashley shrugged. "Not always, but when it comes to my sisters, yes. Come on, Michelle."

Ashley took Michelle's hand and lead her up the stairs into the bedroom the young girl shared with Stephanie.

"Michelle, did you know that every call you make shows up on this paper?" Ashley asked, holding up the small slip of paper that was the phone bill.

Michelle shook her head.

"Well, they do, so I can see how many calls you've made," Ashley said, "and how much money it cost."

Michelle pursed her lips. "Are you going to ground me like Daddy was going to do?"

Ashley hummed in contemplation. "Before I decide on your punishment, I want you to answer a few questions for me."

Michelle nodded, puzzled as to why Ashley wasn't scolded her to sending her to bed without dinner.

"Michelle, how long have you been making these phone calls?" Ashley questioned.

"A little over a month," Michelle answered.

"And how much do the phone calls cost?" Ashley asked.

"Two dollars," Michelle replied.

"How many times did you call a day?" Ashley questioned.

"I don't know. Ten times? Sometimes they would switch up the jokes or we'd call just to hear the joke again," Michelle responded.

"How much money do you think that is?" Ashley asked.

"Uh… thirty dollars," Michelle guessed (at six years old, Michelle's math wasn't very good)

Ashley smiled as the realization hit her. Ashley was confident that Michelle never would've called so much if she knew just how much money she was really spending, and she was also confident that Michelle wouldn't call a phone number that cost money again any time soon once she knew how much it could actually cost.

"Nine hundred dollars," Ashley corrected, and Michelle's jaw dropped.

"Oh my goodness," she exclaimed. "I didn't know-"

"I know," Ashley assured her, "and that's why I'm not going to punish you."

Michelle blinked. "You're not?"

Ashley shook her head. "No. You should've asked Dad before calling the number so much, but since you didn't understand the money situation, I'm not going to punish you."

Michelle was quiet before she finally asked the question she was almost afraid to ask.

"Why didn't Daddy listen to me like you did?" Michelle asked. "Does Daddy still like me, even though I spent all that money?"

Ashley nodded. "Of course he does. Michelle, no matter how much we may scold you or punish you or when we're hard on you, we will always love you. We do these things _because_ we love you, and we want you to get on the right path in life instead of ending up homeless or hurt or in a jail cell. That's why we punish you, so if anything, when we punish you, we're doing it _because_ we love you, not because we _don't_ love you."

Michelle nodded.

"I'm glad you understand. I'll talk to Dad about your punishment and get him to not ground you. As for now, go play."

Michelle threw her arms around Ashley before sliding off of the bed and running out into the hall, nearly running into Stephanie in the doorway.

"Ashley…"

Ashley turned, and her heart rate picked up when she saw tears filling Stephanie's eyes, sorrow marring her features.

"Stephanie, what's wrong?" Ashley asked, crossing the room in three strides, and Stephanie threw her arms around her older sister.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Stephanie murmured.

"You're welcome," Ashley replied, worried about Stephanie's depressed mood. "What's wrong, little sis?"

"I have something I need to tell you. It's about my friend, Charles…"

* * *

Michelle needs to know that you love her. As a young child, Michelle was confused and sensitive, and while tough love could help her, it could also do more harm than good if you weren't careful. If Michelle didn't know you love her, it could cause problems I wouldn't know how to deal with. Michelle could've pulled herself away from the family or beat herself up every time she did something wrong, which would definitely hurt her in the long run.

I love Michelle. More than words can even express. If I lost her, I don't know what'd I'd do, and that's another reason why I make sure Michelle and my other two sisters know I love them.

As depressing as it is, no one is promised a tomorrow. We could die at any time, and I pray to God that I will get to see every one of my sisters grow up, but just in case Fate steps in and forces us into a goodbye, I want them to know I love them. I want them to remember that. I don't want them to wonder if I don't care or if I do. I want them to know that I love them without a doubt.

They're my little sisters. They're young, confused, vulnerable, and just starting to figure things out. There will be a lot of confusing things in this world, things they don't know or understand. But there is one thing they will know without a doubt.

I will make sure that Stephanie, DJ, and Michelle (especially Michelle, given her sensitivity and her fear that people will stop loving her if she does something wrong) know that I love them.

* * *

 _I hope to be back soon with the next chapter, but until then, I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so tell me what you think in the form of a review or a PM! Tell me: What is your favorite chapter so far (or if you're reading this after I complete the story, what is your favorite chapter of them all)?_

 _Thank you all for reading! Two more chapters to go before this story is completed! Goodbye, everyone!_


	7. Stephanie Tanner Is Going To Make It (3)

_Here's chapter 7! One more chapter to go after this one! I hope you guys like this chapter!_

 _This_ _takes place in the episode Is It True About Stephanie?_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Full House or its characters. The character Ashley Tanner was an idea given to me by Movies And TV Shows AU._**

* * *

"I see tears. What's going on?" Ashley asked.

Ashley had just gotten home from work and had walked into Stephanie's room to ask how her second day of middle school (in Ashley's experience, the second day of school was usually even worse than the first day) went when she saw Stephanie sitting on her bed with tears filling her eyes.

Stephanie pursed her lips. "I got a boyfriend and lost him within twenty four hours, all because of Gia."

Stephanie said the girl's name like it was poison on her tongue.

Ashley sat beside Stephanie and wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders. "What did she do?" Ashley asked.

"She told me to break off the date or she would make my life miserable," Stephanie murmured. "I refused, so she spread some rumors about me paying guys to date me. Jamie was getting a lot of heat because of it, almost as much as I was, so he canceled our date."

Ashley took a deep breath. "This is a tricky situation. You wanna know why?"

Stephanie frowned. "Because it makes me realize how mean people can be?"

Ashley laughed. "Yes, but there's a lot of gray area here. Everyone has a reason why they do what they do. Sometimes we hear those reasons, and we look at these people and their behavior in a different light."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… what Gia did was wrong. I'm not going to tell you otherwise, but… maybe she has a deeper reason for acting this way."

"And that makes it okay?" Stephanie demanded.

Ashley shook her head. "Not at all, but keep in mind, Steph, you've acted a lot like Gia before."

Stephanie looked extremely offended by that, and Ashley didn't blame her, but it was important for Stephanie to realize her own mistakes and her own reasons to figure out Gia's.

"I've never acted like her," Stephanie said.

"Duck Face?" Ashley said.

Stephanie swallowed as she realized what Ashley was talking about. "You're talking about Walter."

Ashley nodded.

"I was young. I didn't understand it was wrong, and even then, I just wanted to fit in, and everybody was making fun of him. I didn't know any better," Stephanie defended herself.

"And that makes it okay?" Ashley asked, repeating Stephanie's words from earlier.

Stephanie shrugged. "I see your point… but because of Gia, I don't have a boyfriend, and I barely have any friends. It's only my second day, and middle school is already a nightmare."

Ashley sighed. "I wish I could tell you everything will work out, but I'm not going to make promises I can't keep. But I can tell you one thing."

Stephanie sniffled.

"The more you look for friends, the less friends you find. Stephanie, friends find you in the most unexpected places. Like my friend Lana… we met when I nearly set her on fire in science class."

Stephanie gaped. "Really?"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah. I knocked over a bunson burner and caught her sleeve on fire. I tried to put it out, but I ended up setting my own shirt on fire, and the teacher screamed stop, drop, and roll before spraying us with a fire extinguisher. From then on, we were known as The Girls On Fire. Everyone kind of pushed us together, and we became best friends.

"My point is, Steph… friends find you. Sometimes it's dramatic, like causing a fire in science class, or maybe you just end up sitting together in the cafeteria, but either way, friends will find you, but if you keep looking for them, you might not see what's right in front of you."

Stephanie smiled. "Thanks, Ash."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Stephanie spoke up.

"So if you and your best friend met because you set her shirt on fire, how did you and your boyfriend meet?" Stephanie asked.

Ashley burst out laughing. "Now that is an even crazier story…"

After Ashley finished the story, both girls were laughing and chuckling, but when they calmed down, Stephanie sighed.

"What's right in front of you," she whispered.

Ashley frowned. "What?"

"You said friends could be right in front of you. I became friends with Walter after I apologized, didn't I?" Stephanie remembered. "Do you think if I talked to her, we could become friends?"

Ashley grinned as she realized where this was going.

Ashley shrugged. "You won't know until you try."

Stephanie nodded. "I'm going to go call Gia."

* * *

Stephanie is going to be the one to make it; I can feel that truth in my bones. Most kids- heck, most _adults_ \- wouldn't have been the bigger person and reached out to Gia, but Stephanie did and they ended up becoming the best of friends. Something tells me she is going to be a very good boss someday, and she'll succeed because her employees will actually respect her. I can see her sitting in a big chair with an official name plague and several rewards and diplomas and certificates lining the wall behind her. I can see her forgiving and loving and continuing to be a sweet and mature and responsible girl as she grows older, even as the big bad world tries to bring her down.

In my mind, I know that Stephanie will be the one to make it.

* * *

 _One more chapter to go and then this story is finally completed!_

 _Also, if you want me to write a spin off based on how Ashley met her boyfriend and give her story about how she met her best friend its own story or if you even have an idea for a different spin off, tell me in the reviews._

 _I should return soon with the final chapter, but until then, I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM. Make sure to tell me which chapter was your favorite!_

 _Thank you for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	8. I Know Three Things

_Hello, everyone. This is the final chapter!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the show Full House._**

* * *

Tomorrow was the day. DJ was leaving for college the next day. Wow. Time really does fly.

DJ and Ashley wandered along the path less than a quarter mile from their house with Michelle and Stephanie lagging behind a bit more (after Michelle fell off her horse, the doctor told them no strenuous activity for a few months, so Stephanie stuck by Michelle's side to make sure she didn't push herself too hard), and for the first several moments, it was silent.

"Thank you," DJ said.

Ashley turned towards her sister. "For what?"

DJ laughed. "Everything. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Deej?"

"Don't be modest," DJ replied. "You're the reason we're all standing here."

"How so?" Ashley questioned.

"You helped me get my grade up in math so I wouldn't fail eighth grade," DJ reminded her.

"You helped me become friends with Gia," Stephanie said, appearing at her side with Michelle.

"I didn't help you with that," Ashley disagreed.

Stephanie chuckled. "Yes, you did. I was planning on getting back at Gia by sticking her report card with her failing grades on the bulletin board. If you hadn't talked to me, I probably wouldn't have become friends with Gia."

"Or when you helped me learn about money after the Funny Buddy incident," Michelle added. "You helped me with my addition and learning the value of a dollar. At six years old. In my mind, teaching a six year old the value of a dollar is pretty impressive."

Ashley shrugged. "Okay, isolated incidents."

"What about that time you saved mine and Kimmy's friendship when her boyfriend kissed me and she thought I initiated it when I didn't?" DJ asked. "You talked to Kimmy, and the next thing I knew, she was apologizing and we were best friends again."

"Or that time you helped me with Denise and Teddy after the best friend project?" Michelle questioned. "You let me draw you and then you talked to Denise and Teddy, and we made up!"

"Or that time you covered for me with Dad when I accidentally went to a make out party?" Stephanie asked. "You got me out of there just in time, too. One of those guys was getting a little handsy." (I'm not talking about the guy Stephanie kissed in the actual episode. I just made that part up)

Ashley nodded. "I see your point, but it's not like I saved your lives or something."

Stephanie laughed. "Okay. What about all the times you've _literally_ saved our lives?"

Ashley frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember when my appendix burst?" Stephanie questioned. "Dad, Uncle Jesse, and Joey weren't home, so you drove me to the hospital."

"Or that time I had an asthma attack, and you calmed me down so I could breathe better until you got me to the hospital?" Michelle asked.

"Or that time my fever reached one hundred and five degrees?" DJ remembered. "You were the one that got my fever down to one hundred and four, which wasn't good, but it was better, and took me to the hospital."

"Or that time I fell off my horse and you found me and rode my horse back to the competition to get help?" Michelle continued.

"Or that time I got pneumonia-" Stephanie began.

Ashley laughed. "I get it! I get it!"

"You're the best big sister we could ever ask for," DJ said, "and that's why we wanted to do something special for you."

Ashley frowned as her three sisters lead her to their front door, and DJ opened the door, leading her inside.

Ashley gaped. "Woah."

"You've been taking care of us our whole lives," Stephanie said. "Today, we're going to take care of you."

Ashley stared at the room in amazement.

A personal spa had been set up in the corner. A table sat in the center of the room with all of Ashley's favorite foods, and DJ handed her the remote.

"You get control of the TV all day," DJ explained. "What do you want to do first?"

Ashley shook her head. "DJ's leaving for college tomorrow. We should be celebrating that, not me."

Stephanie shrugged. "Why shouldn't we celebrate you? If any human on this planet deserves to be celebrated, it's you."

Ashley smiled. "Forget me being an amazing big sister. You three are the sweetest little sisters a girl could ask for."

"Thank you," DJ said. "Now, you go relax. Michelle, time for your nap."

Michelle sighed. "I'm not a baby."

DJ nodded. "I know you're not a baby, but you also have a concussion, and I'm sure you don't want another hospital visit.

Michelle sighed. "No," she admitted before climbing the stairs while Ashley smiled at DJ.

* * *

I have such great sisters, and I only remember fond memories when I look back on that day.

One of those fond memories is DJ taking care of Michelle. Ever since Michelle injured her head (and lost her memory, but it had eventually returned), DJ had been going out of her way to take care of their little sister. It reminded me of how I imagined our mother would take care of Michelle after her accident if our mother had gotten the chance.

I know three things now:

Stephanie is going to be the one to make it and truly succeed in her life. She's forgiving, kind, logical, intelligent, and a great listener.

DJ's kids are going to be lucky to have her as a mother. DJ is kind, caring, gentle, and loving, just like our mother was.

Michelle needs to know I love her because she's sensitive, and considering she doesn't remember our mother, she needs an affectionate mother figure, and I wanted to make sure she found that in me.

I also know one other thing:

I have the three best sisters any girl could ever ask for.

* * *

 _If you want me to do spin offs based off of what DJ, Michelle, and Stephanie mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, like DJ's fever, Stephanie's pnemonia, etc., let me know in the form of a review or a PM._

 _Leave a review, and make sure to tell me which chapter was your favorite._

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


End file.
